Speaking the Truth
by alosercanwin
Summary: He wondered why his best friend got to kiss her while he was stuck watching from the sidelines, no more than a friend to her. He guessed it was because of their families. But love is love. It doesn’t matter that you're not supposed to be together.
1. Sure as Hell

_Hello Everybody!_

_Thank you for choosing to read Speaking the Truth._

_This is my first attempt at a Scorpius/Rose fanfic so i hope you guys like it :)  
I just wanted to get one thing cleared up before you guys start to read. The first part of this story is actually part of the end. The story line will be following the events that occured before the first part of this chapter and will eventually lead back up to it. I hope that helped to clear up any confusion we might have in the future. If not, don't be afraid to ask :)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That credit goes to the briliant J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter One: Sure as Hell

He had disarmed him mere seconds ago, and now he stood with two wands clenched in his fist. His knuckles were white as snow. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he breathed heavily through his nostrils that continued to flare with every breath he took. His eyes, usually a light grey, now showed red. It was a symbol for how angry he really was. His palms and the back of his neck had started to sweat as a crowd started to grow around them. His teeth were clenched together as he glared over at the person he had disarmed… his best friend.

Harper Zabini had slowly turned to face him as he felt his wand leave his hand, looking over at his best friend with confusion and embarrassment etched on his face. "What the hell Scorpius!?" He yelled, holding up both his hands and laughing slightly as he waited for Scorpius Malfoy to start explaining.

Scorpius didn't move a muscle or show any sign of weakness. He jaw stayed clenched along with his fist, the fire stayed burning in his eyes, and he continued to glare at Harper. Harper looked calm for a person who now had two wands pointing in his direction, one of which was his own. But it was obvious to anybody who was watching why he was so calm. While Scorpius stood alone inside the crowd, Harper did not.

Harper had claimed the spot as the leader of their group of friends when they first came to Hogwarts. Scorpius had claimed it as well, and together they made the perfect team. They had made friends in their house and everybody followed them, not a question as to why they were the ones who got to claim the crown. Scorpius and Harper didn't mind. They enjoyed being the leader and having everybody follow their every move and example. And until this moment, Scorpius believed it would always stay that way.

But now, as he glared at Harper with their group of friends, _his_ group of friend, standing behind him he knew Harper thought he had nothing to fear. He figured they would back him up without a seconds pause. And Scorpius knew they would, but that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to make as much damage to Harpers pretty little face in the little amount of time he had.

Harper took a step closer to Scorpius, and Scorpius didn't move. He continued to give his best friend the death glare, even as Harper looked back at him with a small smile in his eyes. "Come on, Scor." Harper held out his hand as he talked in a quiet voice. "Just give me my wand back."

Scorpius laughed in his friends face and shook his head, causing Harper to drop his hand at his side and look at Scorpius with disbelief. "I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

This time, it was Harpers turn to laugh in his friends face. "Rose?" He laughed again. "Are you really talking about Rose?" Scorpius didn't answer. He stared back at Harper with venom running through his veins and a look in his eyes that you could compare to a basilisk. Harper took a daring step towards Scorpius so they were now only a couple feet from each other. "You're embarrassing yourself mate." Harper said in a whisper as he leaned in closer towards Scorpius. "Just give me back my wand and we can end all this?"

"I'll give you back your wand, Zabini. But first… you have to tell Rose the truth."

Harpers face fell. Any means of being civil had completely disappeared when Scorpius had called him by his surname. Never, in all 17 years of their friendship had they ever called each other by their surnames. It was Scorpius's way of telling Harper that they weren't friends anymore. It was a silent hint, and Harper understood it straight away.

Harper laughed. It was a merciless and quiet laugh that sent chills up Scorpius spine and only made him that much more enraged. "What?" He leaned in closer towards Scorpius so he could whisper without being heard by the on-lookers. "Should I tell her that you're in love with her? Should I tell her that you're _so_ much in love with her you can't stand to see her with your best friend?" Scorpius looked back at Harper, not knowing what to say. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he noticed something red push their way through the crowd and into the circle that Harper and him were in. He turned his head no more than an inch and his eyes locked with Rose, her curly red hair swaying in the wind as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Or should I tell her that I'm with her for nothing but a good shag?" This got Scorpius's attention and he peeled his eyes from Rose to glare back at Harper. "Should I tell her she's nothing more than the common whore?"

Scorpius didn't even give him a second to think before he dropped both his and Harpers wands to the ground and punched Harper in the jaw as hard as he could. He watched, almost in slow motion, as Harper's hand came up to grab his obviously broken jaw as he fell to the ground out of complete shock. It was obvious he wasn't expecting Scorpius to attack him, especially without any magic, and this gave Scorpius the perfect opportunity. He wasn't going to miss out on redecorating his ex-best friends face.

As Scorpius tackled Harper, delivering punch after punch to his pretty little Slytherin face, he couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten this bad between them. He could see it flashing before his eyes like people see their lives flash before their eyes right before they die. Picture after picture flew by, and Scorpius found himself studying them. Just trying to figure out what he had done wrong so he might be able to fix it…

.

.

.

"Draco. Those people are watching you." His mother's hand ran along his father's shoulder as she looked over to the other side of the train platform they were standing on. Scorpius watched his father turn his head quickly, searching frantically for the people who were looking at him. Scorpius looked as well, the curiosity of his eleven year old mind getting the better of him. The people who were all watching his family stuck out from all the rest. Almost half the group was covered in red hair, and the other half either had brown or black. Scorpius gave them all a quick look over, and just as he was about to turn back to his father, his eyes became glued to a certain red head in the group.

She had curly, red tomato hair that ran down her shoulders and eyes that were the darkest and most mesmerizing blue he had ever seen. They were full of love, happiness, and kindness, and even Scorpius, who was standing quite a distance away could tell that. Her smile ran all the way up to her ears and brightened up her eyes even more.

Scorpius couldn't remove his eyes from her, and he probably would have stared at her for hours, but she broke the eye contact easily as she turned back to her mother. Scorpius watched as her mother, who he noticed resembled the little red head very much, stared back at his father, and nodded her head in his direction along with the other adults in the group. He quickly shot his head up and watched as his father nodded as well before quickly breaking contact with the mystery group and walking into the steam of the engine that covered the platform.

Scorpius ran to catch up with his father, his mother trailing behind him. "Did you know them, father?" He asked when he was next to his father, walking rather fast to keep up with the fast pace they were walking.

"I went to school with them. "Draco spoke quickly and looked down at Scorpius with seriousness, letting him know that he had more to say and that it was important. "We didn't really get along. We fought on different sides of the war."

"But, you just seemed nice to them now. And them to you." Scorpius pointed out innocently.

"Time can change people, Scorpius. Silently, I think we have forgiven each other. And if they haven't, I have to some extent."

"Forgiven them?"

Draco came to a sudden stop and turned to his son. "They saved my life in more ways then they'll ever know, and I am grateful for that." Scorpius nodded and Draco placed a hand on his son's shoulder before bending lower to speak to his son face to face. "However, time might be able to change people, but there are something's that time cannot change." Scorpius remained silent, looking up at his father with confusion. "Those people, they go by the names of Potter and Weasley, and although we are not enemies any longer, we are not friend either. I don't want you to become acquainted with any of them, do you understand?"

Scorpius looked back over to where the family had been standing before, only to see that they weren't there anymore. His thoughts traveled back to the beautiful red head he had seen and how his father was telling him that he couldn't befriend her. It broke his heart. "But-"

He turned to look at his father, where Draco quickly interrupted him. "We are purebloods, Scorpius. They are muggleborns and blood traitors. Purebloods don't mix with those kinds of people. It's not right for us to do, and you'll do well to remember that."

Scorpius nodded and exhaled silently. "Yes, father." Draco nodded as well and stood back up to his full height before leading his family off to one of the doors that led onto the train. Scorpius followed, but his eyes stayed trained on the spot where the little red hair girl had stood only minutes before. He could picture her still, smiling at him with the same smile she had on before and her eyes as bright as ever. And as she smiled, she waved her hand. Whether it was a wave of goodbye or hello, Scorpius wasn't sure. But he sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

_Please remember to review! They are greatly appreciated and if i get enough i'll continue.  
Till next time!_


	2. What Happens When You Mix

_Last Chapter: He turned to look at his father, where Draco quickly interrupted him. "We are purebloods, Scorpius. They are muggleborns and blood traitors. Purebloods don't mix with those kinds of people. It's not right for us to do, and you'll do well to remember that."_

_Scorpius nodded and exhaled silently. "Yes, father." Draco nodded as well and stood back up to his full height before leading his family off to one of the doors that led onto the train. Scorpius followed, but his eyes stayed trained on the spot where the little red hair girl had stood only minutes before. He could picture her still, smiling at him with the same smile she had on before and her eyes as bright as ever. And as she smiled, she waved her hand. Whether it was a wave of goodbye or hello, Scorpius wasn't sure. But he sure as hell was going to find out._

* * *

Scorpius said his goodbye's to his mother and father before climbing onto the legendary Hogwarts Express. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder as he walked through the tight halls of the train, looking for an empty compartment. As he pushed his way past a compartment full of older students who reminded Scorpius of a group of Hufflepuffs, he was suddenly pushed against the nearest wall. He turned around, ready to snap on the person, when he suddenly realized who it was.

Standing in front of him, with a smirk on his face, stood a boy with light ebony skin, high cheekbones, long slanting eyes, long legs, and dark black hair that was cut short. He was a spitting image of his father and also Scorpius's best friend… Harper Zabini.

He smiled at his best friend and shook his head. "What the hell Harper? Can't you say hi like a normal person?"

Harper laughed. "Lighten up. We're about to go to Hogwarts. We've been looking forward to this since our fathers told us about it years ago."

"I know." Scorpius said, now leading Harper down the crowded hall, hoping to find an empty compartment soon. "You just gave me a bit of a shock, is all."

"Well relax. We should try and find a compartment." Harper said, glancing inside all the compartments as they passed by them.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. "What in the hell did you think I was trying to do?"

Harper ignored him. "Parkinson and the Goyle twins are supposed to be meeting us on the train." Scorpius rolled his eyes and continued on walking. "I was supposed to meet them on the platform, but I couldn't find them and the train was getting ready to leave the station." Almost on quo, they heard the whistle blow and could feel the train moving over the tracks below them as they slowly left the steam filled station out into the open.

They kept on walking down the small and crowded hall until they finally came to an empty compartment near the end of the train. Scorpius pulled the door open and they both got settled it. "Lucky we found an empty one." Scorpius said, sitting back in his seat and looking out the window as they countryside passed by them.

"Yeah." Harper said with a sigh, taking a seat across from Scorpius. "Hopefully Parkinson and the Goyles will be able to find us all the way back here." Scorpius rolled his eyes again, which didn't go unnoticed by Harper this time. "What was that for?"

"What?" Scorpius asked, still looking out the window.

"The whole rolling your eyes thing. I thought you liked Parkinson."

"I don't know." Scorpius said honestly, now taking his attention away from the window and finally to Harper. "I mean, we haven't really had the chance to get to know each other. My mother and his mother don't really get along and my father tries to stay out of all the drama, so we only see each other on rare occasions." Scorpius said with a nod. "From what I've seen, he's _okay_."

Harper smirked before continuing. "So, then what's the problem?"

Scorpius laughed before turning back to the window. "You're my best friend Harper. You know what my problem is."

"Oh, come off it." Harper said with a laugh. "Amelia and Emily are that not bad."

"Compared to what? Being kissed by a dementor?" Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

Harper laughed and went to open his mouth to say something, when suddenly the compartment door flung open. "There you are!" Scorpius and Harper turned their attention to the door to see Peter Parkinson, a boy about the same height as Harper with black hair, green eyes, and a long nose. "Thought that I would never find you." Pete turned his head out towards the hallway. "Hey, they're here!"

Pete proceeded to enter the compartment and took a seat next to Harper. A couple seconds later, the compartment door opened again and two girls, both with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, long legs and arms, and Scorpius had to admit that they were rather pretty, especially since everybody knew who their parents were. But just because they were pretty didn't make them any less annoying. And the fact that there was two of them considering they were identical twins, only made everything twice as bad. Scorpius could only tell them apart because Emily had a small mole on the side of her nose that was barely visible.

They both came in giggling and took a seat next to Scorpius, who ignored them completely and just stared out the window. "Can you believe were finally going to Hogwarts!" One of the twins named Emily exclaimed, smiling brightly at Harper and Pete. Both boys just nodded and smiled back. Emily then turned towards Scorpius. "So… Scorpius." She scooted closer towards him and crossed her legs. "What house do you plan on getting sorted into?"

"I don't have a plan." Scorpius didn't look at Emily as he talked, knowing it would annoy her.

"What do you mean?"

When Scorpius didn't answer, Harper decided to answer for him. "Scor's a Malfoy. His family has been in Slytherin for centuries. Even if he wanted something different, the hat would still put him in Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Amelia asked. "I've been looking forward to Slytherin my whole life."

"Maybe Malfoy has gone soft." Pete said with a smirk as Scorpius turned and glared at him.

"I haven't gone soft!" He snapped back. "And your one to talk with your father being the worst Slytherin I've ever heard about."

"My father was a great Slytherin!" Pete yelled, suddenly very defensive.

Scorpius just laughed. "Are we talking about the same person? Because from what I've heard, Theodore Nott was the worst." Pete looked ready to kill Scorpius. "No wonder your mother divorced him and decided to give you her last name instead of his. She probably wanted to save you the embarrassment. I know I would be embarrassed if I had to carry around the last name of Nott."

"And I supposed you heard all this from your father, huh, Scorpius? Because Draco Malfoy is probably the best Slytherin to have ever left Hogwarts so far." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

Scorpius laughed again. "My father was, and still is, two times the Slytherin that your father used to be."

"Please…." Pete smirked. "Your father had the chance to become Voldemorts right hand man and he blew it. And why? All because he couldn't kill Dumbledore." Scorpius suddenly stood up. "Hit a nerve have I?"

"Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time! Even Voldemort feared him. The fact that my father was able to disarm him just proves my point!"

"And what point is that!?" Pete was now on his feet.

"That just because my father wasn't able to kill Dumbledore, doesn't make him a bad person. The fact that he couldn't take a person's life makes him a great person. Far greater than any father you've had!"

Pete now looked ready to lunge at Scorpius, but Harper was faster, and he quickly split them up. He pushed Pete back down into his seat and turned and glared at Scorpius. "Are one of you a Gryffindor?" Harper asked. "Because you're arguing like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would argue." Scorpius and Pete continued to glare at each other. "Stop the fighting. It's stupid." Harper looked directly at Pete as he said this, and Pete obviously took it the wrong way.

"Of course you would stand up for him." He pointed towards Scorpius.

"Did I say I was on anybody's side?" Harper snapped as everybody suddenly became silent. "Now… more than likely, we're all going to have to share living quarters for the next seven years. So can we just at least try and get along?"

"I will if he does." Pete snapped.

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "Real mature, Parkinson." He snapped. "How old are you five?"

"Scorpius…." Harper warned, but Scorpius didn't listen.

"If you want to convince people that your Slytherin worthy, here's a little tip for you." Scorpius approached the door and placed his hand on the handle before turning back to the group. "Slytherin's are extremely stubborn people. Next time you want to prove that you're not such an idiot, don't let anything go so easily."

Scorpius pulled the door opened and stepped outside the compartment. "Scorpius-"

"My father didn't associate with the Notts, and neither will I." And with that, he slammed the door in their face and started making his way towards the back of the train, hoping to find a compartment all to himself for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. He would apologize to Harper later, but for right now he needed some time to think.

Scorpius hated it. He hated all of it. He hated the mask his father and grandfather had made and pushed upon him. It was like his whole future had already been planned out for him. Every little thing he did would always be expected to be done the right way. The Malfoy way.

He was a Malfoy, therefore he belonged in Slytherin. He was a Malfoy, so everybody just assumed he was an extremely selfish person. He was a Malfoy and his middle name might as well be prejudice. He was a Malfoy, son and grandson to two ex-Deatheaters, so he should follow the same path they took.

But it wasn't true… none of it was.

Voldemort was dead, so being a Deatheater was already out of the question His grandfather expected him to become a school governor. He expected Scorpius to take his spot, secretly keeping out as many muggleborns from Hogwarts as possible without looking obvious or people becoming suspicious. His father expected him to take his place working for the ministry as a lawyer. He wanted Scorpius to be able to stand up for the people who, like him in the past, had been treated unfairly during trial because everybody was already against them.

But Scorpius… he saw himself in a different light. He wanted to become an auror. What better was to shove all his father and grandfathers prejudice right back into their faces.

Because Scorpius held no prejudice. Even thoguth it was imbedded inot his brain, he saw no different. If a muggleborn could get a letter to Hogwarts, then they obviously deserved to be in Hogwarts and were good enough to study magic.

He wasn't selfish either. It was rare he thought of himself. He thanked his kind hearted mother for this part of his personality. Without her, he would be everything a Malfoy stood for, and he would hate himself for it.

And, even if it was meant to be, he didn't belong in Slytherin. The only thing tying him down to that was his last name. Imagine how his grandfather would act if he was chosen for any other house. Harper was right. Malfoy's had been in Slytherin for centuries. His grandfather would kill him if he was sorted anywhere else and ended up breaking that chain.

It was unfair. He would have been just as great anywhere else. He had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the heart and bravery of a Gryffindor. He had no Slytherin in him. Nothing except a name… one name.

Nothing except Malfoy.

He made his way into the very last cart on the train and to his amazement, an empty compartment sat in the back corner. Scorpius smiled and opened the door, then walked inside and took a seat. The compartment was lot smaller then all the other ones, and that was why Scorpius guessed it was empty. He didn't mind, however. He wanted the alone time, and this compartment gave him exactly what he wanted.

He quickly threw his messenger back onto the seat next to him and pulled out his book. He sat back in the seat and put his feet up on the seat on the opposite side before he began to read. Just as he finished the first page and was about to flip it, he heard laughter coming from the door. He looked up just in time to see a boy with untidy black hair, green eyes, and long legs open up the door to the compartment he was in. The boy hadn't noticed that Scorpius was sitting there yet.

The boy stepped inside and pocked his head back out into the hallway. ""Rose! I found one!"

"Okay!" Scorpius heard the girl yell back.

It was then that the boy with the black hair turned and froze, his eyes landing on Scorpius. "Oh…. I thought this was empty."

"Al, what-." The girl walked inside the compartment and froze as well when her eyes landed on Scorpius. Scorpius suddenly felt his heart take a giant leap. Standing before him was the girl he had seen early. Standing before him was the beautiful red head. "I thought you said you found an empty one?" She turned and asked her friend.

Scorpius, however, wasn't watching her friend. He couldn't take his eyes off of her big blue eyes and watched as her hair seemed to bounce whenever she spoke. It was then that he remembered his fathers words_. 'We are purebloods, Scorpius. They are muggleborns and blood traitors. Purebloods don't mix with those kinds of people. It's not right for us to do, and you'll do well to remember that.'_ He mentally shock his head. Was he really going to be able to follow what his father had told him to do, especially when they came into his life so quickly and so unexpectedly?

"Would you mind if we sat here with you? Everywhere else is full." Scorpius came back out of his thoughts to see the girl with the red hair smiling at him.

"No. No, you can sit here." He said nervously, putting his feet off the chair across from him.

"Thanks." The girl said, walking past her friend and sitting directly across from Scorpius, as the boy with the black hair sat next to her. "My name is Rose, by the way. Rose Weasley." She held out her hand and Scorpius took it with a smile.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose looked at her friend, probably waiting for him to introduce himself, but he was now staring at Scorpius with an unreadable expression on his face. When he still said nothing, Rose turned back to looked at Scorpius. "This is Albus. Albus Potter." Scorpius nodded and smiled slightly at Albus, but Albus kept on staring at Scorpius. Rose suddenly elbowed him and Albus took his gaze off of Scorpius and looked at Rose.

Rose and Albus suddenly got into a very heated, silent conversation. Scorpius who figured it was rude to watch, quickly opened his book back up and began to read.

He read a couple of pages until Rose started to speak again. "So, Scorpius, right?" Scorpius looked up and nodded. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said with a smile.

Rose's smile brightened. "Oh, aren't you excited!?" She said in the most excited voice she could muster. Scorpius couldn't help but to laugh. "I can't wait to be sorted. I still don't know what house I'll be in. My father wants me to be in Gryffindor, because that's what him and my mother were in, but I think I might get Ravenclaw." She then turned to Albus. "Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad."

"I want Gryffindor." Albus said plainly. "And I'm going to tell the hat that. My father said that was what he did when he was first going into Hogwarts and the hat gave him his wish."

"You can do that?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just going by what my father told me."

"Oh…."

"What house are you planning on being sorted into?" Rose asked Scropius.

"Well… my whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries. I'll probably end up being sorted into the house just because of my name." He watched as Albus's face turned to what Scorpius could only describe as a suddenly hated, and Rose's smile faltered a little.

"Just because your family has been in a house for centuries doesn't mean that it's going to happen to you." Rose said kindly. "My family has been in Gryffindor for centuries, but I'm not going to go into Hogwarts thinking that that's the reason the hat used to sort me."

"Yeah, but my father would probably disown me if I was in any other house."

"Oh…."

"Well, if your anything like your father then you probably will end up in Slytherin." Albus suddenly snapped.

Rose turned her head and glared at him as Scorpius looked at him taken back. "What?"

"You heard me. I know who you are. My father has told me all about you. Your Draco Malfoy's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Your family was involved with Voldemort. Your father and your grandfather were all deatheaters."

"Exactly." Scorpius said calmly. "My _father_ and my _grandfather_ were all deatheaters." He paused for a second, looking over at Rose who was now smiling at him brightly again. "I'm nothing like them."

The rest of the train ride, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all sat together in the compartment just talking. They didn't even notice that the sun had set and that they were now sitting in complete darkness as the train started to slow down. Just as Rose was starting to explain something she read in a book once about Hogwarts, there was a knock on the door and a boy with dark orange hair walked into the room. "Why did you guys sit all the way in the back of the train?"

"Hello James." Rose said in a friendly matter. "Everywhere else was full."

"Oh. Well, we'll be arriving in Hogwarts soon. I would suggest going and getting changed."

Albus stood up and made to follow after the boy named James. Rose stood up as well and turned to Scorpius with a smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you around Hogwarts."

"Yeah."

She turned towards the door and then froze right before walking through it, turning back to Scorpius. "Promise me something." She paused. "Don't let your father choose your house for you, okay?"

Scorpius smiled and laughed. "Okay."

Rose smiled back before leaving, and then with one last look, disappeared down the hallway. Scorpius quickly put his book back in his bag and stood up to go and find a place to change, when Harper suddenly appeared in the doorway. "There you are!" He yelled. "I've been looking all over the train for you. Come on, we're almost at Hogwarts."

"I'm coming." Scorpius followed Harper as he led him back down towards his original compartment. As Scorpius walked, his eyes turned to look farther up the train where he saw a head of red, bouncing hair, walking down the hall with grace in her step. He smiled to himself, thinking that he wasn't going to be able to follow his father's orders. Pureblood might not mix with blood traitors, but Scorpius was about to see what would happen if they did.

* * *

_Wow! I was shocked by all the reviews i recieved and just couldn't wait to upload this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed:_

dracomalfoyswifey_: i'm happy your liking it to far. and i agree. dramione is still my favorite.  
_Enilas_: heres more :)  
_1bffwltgs_: i'm hope you liked this one just as much  
_CoverGirlInLove_: i hope i can make this one as fantastic as you want it to be.  
_soccercrazyfreak_: good lol :)  
_mjmusiclover_: i'm happy your enjoying this one as well as my others  
_daniela1417_: thanks. hopefully it'll stay in the works lol  
_Krazy Kanook_: happy to have you back from my other story. and don't worry... i'll def be continuing this one  
_S K B C:_ thanks!  
_A True Dreamer_: I dont like the fact that i made Draco have a blood convo either becuase he's my favorite character and i like to think of him as actually being good on the inside. But this story called for him to be like that, so i really had no choice :(. and don't worry you'll find out what led to the punch soon enough._

_Please remember to review again guys! _


End file.
